


I Only Ask for One Thing

by radkoko



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Protective Older Brothers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: When Karin tries asking Ichigo for something she wants, he denies her, but she can't stand sitting around and just listening to his decision.





	I Only Ask for One Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comincho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Comincho).



“No!”

The heavy word came out of Ichigo’s mouth before Karin could finish what she’d wanted to say. Her mouth was still trying to think of some way to continue her statement, but she couldn’t. Ichigo had put his foot down to her, yet she couldn't live with that.

“How can you be so rude?” Karin slammed her fists on the table and stormed off to her room where she could be away from the authority of her older brother.

“Karin, wait!” The cries of her twin went unanswered, as Karin slammed their bedroom door. She felt all the tension of the encounter leave her as she slid down against the door until she met the ground. Everything she wanted had been told to her family, baring the secret she’d been keeping, and her brother shut it down. Part of her wanted to cry, but most of her needed to take her anger out on something.

Looking at the cracked window Karin knew where she wanted to be. She went to her closet, pulling out her soccer ball and a pair of shoes before sliding open her window as far as it could go. Karin took one more look at the door where her sister was still trying to talk to her and climbed out the window with her bag.

There was still a little light as the sun made it’s way down for the evening, not that she needed it to get where she wanted to go. Of course she knew the path by heart, since it was one that she took everyday.

When the field came into view Karin started running off towards it as if it were air and she was trapped in the ocean. Soccer was her one escape. Her friends may play with her, but they never really understood what it meant to Karin.

She took a warm-up lap dribbling the ball around the field, but it did nothing to calm the emotions that were bubbling back to the surface. Kicking the ball as hard as she could was what she needed right now and Karin was glad nobody was around to get hurt.

The first few kicks were weak, but then she started to get some power behind them.

“Stupid Ichigo,” she yelled with a particularly powerful kick right into the center of the net. Karin would never admit that she was imagining her brother’s head being pummeled by the ball, not that anyone was around to see it. It took her a few more good shots before she started feeling the strain and was bent over taking in some deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” Karin stilled at the voice.

Turning around she saw Toshiro watching her casually with his hands in his pockets. Since he was always hanging around this area Karin should have known he would show up. Ignoring his question, Karin walked towards the goal where the ball was waiting, hoping to avoid answer it. Karin knew that if she spoke the words out loud she’d probably end up crying.

“Karin….” He prompted her again.

She kicked the ball towards Toshiro, hoping that he’d take the hint, stop asking her how she felt, and just play. With a flick of his foot he was off running with the ball, making her grin at the thought of a real opponent. They raced across the field not caring about rules, just stealing the ball back and forth. When Karin snuck the ball from under Toshiro’s foot, she started dashing off towards the goal. One hefty punt later the ball was burning a hole in the back of the goal.

Silently, Toshiro came up behind her putting a gentle hand on her shoulder and Karin knew she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“He said no.”

Without another word Karin felt herself get pulled into Toshiro’s chest. The action bringing her to tears as he clutched her tighter. Toshiro didn’t say anything to try and make it better, he just let her continue to cry until she stopped on her own.

“I’ll talk to him,” he said, breaking the silence.

“But…”

“I know,” he replied, “We thought that he’d be more willing to listen to you than to me, but it’s my turn.”

A smile graced Karin's face for the first time that night. It was nice to have someone there for her, someone that cared about her because they wanted to, not just because they were family. She and Yuzu were close even as twins went, but it was hardly the same.

When she looked up Karin saw Toshiro leaning closer, their lips mere centimeters apart.

“What is going on!” Ichigo yelled. He was running down the hill towards them ignoring the slips of his foot as he slid down the grass. When he got closer to them, Ichigo reached over to pull Karin away, but Toshiro stepped in his way.

Ichigo ignored Toshiro and looked around him to stare Karin in the eye, “First you sneak out of the house, leaving Yuzu crying at your door, and now I find you here with him?”

“You -“ Karin was cut off by Toshiro holding out a hand. She wasn’t sure how to feel about them talking to each other.

“You once told me to not let her get hurt,” Toshiro said, halting Ichigo in his tracks, “I want to date your sister.”

“You don’t get it do you? That’s exactly why I don’t want you to date her. You attract trouble and if anything were to happen to you, she’s going to get hurt.”

“Ichigo!” Karin interjected, “You don’t need to always protect me, trust me sometimes.”

They were locked eye to eye for a long moment, Karin not willing to give in knowing that their stubbornness rivaled each other. It was uncommon for them to be on opposite sides of an argument, but she knew that they both were willing to stand their ground for something they believed in.

Ichigo growled, breaking their eye contact. With a scratch to his head he cursed, “Damnit! But if Karin comes crying to me about something you did, I know where to find you.” He pointed at Toshiro making it clear to all of them that he’d do anything for his little sister.

Karin clutched the back of Toshiro’s sweater as they watched Ichigo walk away. He was muttering under his breath and kicking the ground as he went, but Karin took it as a good sign that he was willing to leave at all.

“You’d better be home in an hour or I’ll come back, and my answer won’t be the same,” Ichigo said before he started up the stairs to leave them alone.

Once they were alone again Toshiro turned back to Karin and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. His action was without hesitation and surprised Karin, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A very very late prize for Comincho on DA


End file.
